No hay amor imposible
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: Solo espera el momento de gritar a los cuatro vientos nuestro amor, el momento de poder ser libres. OS.


Sus labios me dejaban aturdida, era incapaz de recordar mi nombre, solo era consiente de su dulce aliento soplando por mi cuerpo.

Quería pedirle que terminara con la tortura, pero sus labios fueron a mi cuello y toda la coherencia reunida se fue, solo atine acariciar su espalda, cuando sus labios estaba por acercarse a los míos pude suplicar.

-por favor- no oí mi voz espero que el si

-que quieres-susurro en mi oído, como si necesitara mas distracciones.

-a ti- fue mi gran repuesta

Me beso como solo el podía hacerlo dejando sin aliento en el primer segundo, sus labios bajaron de nuevo, jade al sentir como mordía mi cuello, pero continuo su camino llegando a mis senos al los cueles les dedico mucho tiempo –no me quejo- besando, lambiendo, mordiendo mis pezones.

Tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada sensación que producía, pero los abrí de golpe cuando no sentí sus labios, ni sus manos, al hacerlo me tope con esos hermosos ojos contemplándome con adoración, amor, deseo como si yo fuera una maravilla.

Cosa que no entendía era tan simple, a su lado era nada, me daba miedo que un día se diera cuenta que merecía algo mejor y se alejara de mí.

-eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- adivino mis pensamientos

Me beso de nuevo siempre era tierno, me acariciaba el rostro como si fuera a romperme. Seguía sin entender como se fijo en mi este hombre perfecto, de ojos esmeraldas, tez blanca, voz aterciopelada, cabello bronce –original y despeinado- y lo que era a un menos creíble me amaba, luchaba por que estuviera a su lado.

-te amo Bella- me beso de nuevo

-te amo Edward

El beso seguía siendo tierno, yo estaba apunto de estallar, pero jamás rompería un momento de paz con EL, teníamos muy pocos. Nuestro amor era secreto pero pronto acabaría cuando cumpliera los 18, ya nadie podría separarnos.

.te necesito- Susurre en su oído

Beso mi frente mientras se adentraba en mí, me conocía tan bien que no era necesario pedir nada, el marcaba el ritmo exacto, entraba y salía, yo solo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, cuando sentía el cielo cerca el comenzó a moverse mas rápido, me embestía con fuerza el cielo estaba tan cerca

-Edd…E- mis paredes apretaron su miembro

-B… Bella- grito cuando el orgasmo nos ataco, lo sentí derramarse en mi interior, se desplomo sobre mi jadeando, pero sin salir de mi –te amo mi niña

-yo también te amo- acaricie su cabello, sentí un vacio cuando salió de mi

-a hora duerme mañana hay clases- se dejo caer a mi lado para poder abrazarme contra su pecho, el cansancio me venció llevándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

No había nubes el sol brillaba en su esplendor, o ¿solo era yo y mi estado de animo? Si, eso debía ser, siempre que amanecía en los brazos de Edward pasaba lo mismo. Aquí en forks nunca sale el sol, a mi no me hacia falta si Edward estaba a mi lado, solo con el me sentía viva.

-Bella- me gritaron

-Rose otra vez tarde- le señale mi reloj y puse los ojos en blanco- y Emmett

-en tu casa supongo- torció la boca- oye es tu hermano y no sabes donde esta

-si bueno…- tenia que evitar los nervios –me quede con mi tío- respire profundo

-si pobre debe sentirse solo-

-vamos ya es tarde- cambie el tema

Nadie sabia, ni mis amigas solo esperaba el día para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, mientras tenia que esperar por Edward para que nadie le hiciera daño jamás lo permitiría.

-tu tío es guapo- Rose me saco de mis pensamientos –se que hay mujeres dispuestas a estar a su lado.

-mi tío esta bien- casi grite

-lo siento Bell´s se que todavía es duro- trato de tranquilizarme

-voy a la biblioteca- Salí de ahí

Mi "tío" no necesitaba ninguna mujer por que yo estaba a su lado. Edward entro en mi vida por mi tía Leah, la hermana menor de papá. Nunca pude verlo como un tío, cuando llego yo tenia 10 años se volvió mi amigo, mi confidente, todos confiábamos en el. Mi hermano y mis amigos siempre corren a el para pedir su consejo. Cuando cumplí 16 le dije que hablaría con el chico que me gustaba Mike Newton pero el muy estúpido me humillo ahí cambio todo.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba lloviendo, y yo estaba sentada en una banca del estacionamiento de la escuela, no me importo estar mojándome la vergüenza me consumía._

_-Bella -me gritaron –Bella mi niña que paso –en sus brazos olvide todo lo ocurrido_

_Me sentía segura pero había mas, luego beso mi frente y mis mejillas siempre lo hacia pero ahora una corriente recorría mi cuerpo. Lo ignore._

_Fin flash back_

Después de unos días me di que ya no lo veía como mi amigo o confidente ahora lo veía como una mujer a un hombre, estaba loca lo sabia primero por ser 10 años mayor que yo, segundo por que a sus ojos yo solo era una niña su sobrina y tercero se trataba del esposo de mi tía. Opte por alejarme, poner distancia, lo logre por unos días, lo veía cuando todos estaban juntos. Pero descubrí que no estaba tan loca.

_Flash Back_

_Mi mamá planeo una salida a la playa de la Push, mi hermano invito a nuestros amigos y ahí estaban todos pero también mis "tíos". Comenzaron a organizar equipos para jugar, gracias a mi torpeza tenia muchos accidentes a si que decidí no participar._

_-iré a caminar- le dije a mamá_

_-con cuidado cielo no te vallas a caer- grito mamá y los demás se rieron_

_Me adentre en el bosque que flanqueaba la playa, todo era verde y me recordaba sus ojos, cansada busque un lugar para sentarme, cerré los ojos._

_-aquí estas- su voz me asusto haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco –no quise asustarte_

_-esta bien- me levante dispuesta a salir de ahí pero el me tomo del brazo –¿pasa algo?_

_-es lo mismo que yo pregunto –se oía calmado pero en sus ojos había un brillo _

_-¿Qué te hice para que te alejaras? – ya no estaba tranquilo _

_-¿alejando?- quise sonar confundía –no me alejo_

_-¿no? Y entonces como le llamas –estaba molesto_

_-Ti….- no me dejo continuar_

_-no lo digas, no soy tu tío- grito – no soy nada tuyo_

_-no… no entiii- tartamudee me estaba asustando- no entiendo_

_-no puedo ser nada tuyo eso estaría mal – bajo la mirada y luego parecía hablar con el en voz baja- esto esta mal, no puedo verte a si eres una niña- volteo a verme con una disculpa en los ojos –perdón Bella te estoy asustando_

_Me soltó y comencé a caminar quería regresar y preguntar que estaba diciendo, pero si lo hacia cometería una tontería. No di ni diez pasos cuando me jalo hacia el._

_-lo siento no puedo, si eres una niña, mi niña- sin mas me beso_

_Fin Flash Back_

Pensé que era un sueño que en cualquier momento despertaría en mi cama llorando por mi tío pero no lo fue hablamos mucho.

_Flash Back_

_Había pasado un mes des de aquel día, nos veíamos a escondidas, el tenia sus oficinas en Port Angels yo no entraba a clases y nos veíamos. Teníamos que ser muy cuidadosos. Nadie sospechaba nada, aunque el se mostrara celoso y protector, al parecer estaban seguros que yo era su sobrina consentida._

_Una día le llamaron del los ángeles donde estaba las oficinas principales del despacho de abogados al que pertenecía y como tía Leah también estaba de viaje les dijo a mis padres que si podía ir con el. _

_-bien pero cuida de mi niña- pidió papá_

_-claro, Charlie Renee la cuidare como a mi vida- prometió_

_Sin decir mas mis padres nos desearon buen viaje, quedamos en no demostrar nuestro amor hasta estar seguros en el hotel._

_-te gustara, te llevare a conocer muchos lugares- dijo muy emocionado _

_Llegamos al hotel, en cuanto entramos cerré la puerta y me avente a sus brazos lo necesitaba tanto. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos danzaban juntos, el beso nos corto el aire nos tuvimos que separar._

_-Bella que esta pasando- recargo su frente en la mía_

_-no lo se pero me gusta- nos sentamos en el sofá yo sobre su regazo_

_-soy un hombre mayor te estoy robando tu juventud- suspiro_

_-no se puede robar lo que es tuyo- tome sus cara en mis manos –Edward soy tuya_

_-no te estoy tratando como se debe, tu no debes ser la otra me mereces tu lugar- su semblante estaba triste_

_-se que un día me darás todo eso pero…-lo hice verme- mi lugar es contigo _

_-te prometo que te daré todo el día que podamos ser libres- prometió. Busque su boca, me encantaba besarlo poco apoco el calor fue subiendo, me acode a horcas sobre el, sus manos comenzaron acariciarme debajo de mi blusa, no pude evitar un jadeo, escuche el click en su cabeza, me separo de el._

_-no amor, no te quitare eso también- acaricio mi cara_

_-no… noooo- me sentí como una estúpida- no te gusto_

_-amor eres hermosa, te amo-¿me ama? Dijo que me ama- pero no quiero obligarte que te sientas presionada_

_-te quiero a ti- regrese a mi posición ahora que sabia que me amaba esta mas que segura que le pertenecía, ya no soportamos mas y me tomo como su mujer._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sonreí al recordar mi primera vez, después de eso no podíamos estar separados trabaje con todo para idear un plan par poder estar a sus lado sin ser descubiertos. Mi idea no le gusto a Edward, consistía en acercarme a Leah para pedirle consejos para conquistar el estúpido de Newton. Fui tan convincente que llego un momento en el que no salía de su casa a un cuando ella no estaba.

Para mis 17 me regalo un viaje a los cabos ella Edward irían de vacaciones y me invito acepte de inmediato lo mejor de todo es que ella no fue, le surgió un viaje.

En ese viaje mi amor por Edward aumento más –si era posible-

_Flash Back_

_-¿Qué tienes amor?- trazaba dibujos sobre mi piel_

_-nada- mentí_

_-odio que intentes engañarme- levanto mi cara que estaba sobre su pecho, no podía resistirme a esa mirada_

_-me pregunto…- tome aire –si haces el amor con Leah- me sentí tan estúpida- olvídalo es tu esposa…_

_-shshsh- puso un dedo sobre mis labios- no_

_-¿no que?_

_-no he hecho nada con Leah- me sonrió, en e sus ojos vi que era verdad- ¿Cómo podría? Tú eres todo lo que tengo en la cabeza en el corazón_

_-pero ella..._

_-no tampoco lo ha intentando creo que sabe que algo cambio_

_-crees que sospeche que le eres infiel_

_-no, algo mas pasa con ella, tal vez quiera dejarme, espero que sea pronto._

_Fin Flash Back_

-entonces vas o no- Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-hay Bell´s estas en otro mundo- me sonrió y negó- ala casa de Jessica a una fiesta- me hablo como si se dirigiera a un niño

-entonces vas- insistió Rose

-claro llego con Emmett

Me despedí, subí a mi auto… mi auto, mi mochila, mi celular, todo me lo dio Edward. Cuando le conté que estaba juntando para comprarme una carro, le propuso a papá poner la mitad del dinero, nadie lo vio mal pues ya le había ayudado a mi hermano con el suyo, solo que yo no puse ni un centavo. El celular comenzó a sonar vi el identificador conteste de inmediato

-hola- salude con una sonrisa

-hola amor donde estas

-voy a casa y tu sigues en la oficina

-si el día ha estado muy pesado- su voz lo delataba –estoy muy estresado

-te amo –sabia que eso le alegraría el día

-yo también- pude imaginar su sonrisa- gracias

-¿Por qué?

-por estar para mi

-estaré siempre que me necesites- entonces recordé la fiesta- ¿aras algo en la noche?

-no ¿Por qué?- se oía confundido

-habrá una fiesta

-a me estas invitando- se burlo

-si quieres o podría ir a tu casa cuando me escape

-mi vida podrían sospechar

-confía en mi nos vemos en la noche

-ok te espero entonces- oí un ruido y en un susurro dijo- te amo

Seguro alguien entro, odiaba tener que esconderme pero ya se acabaría, los obstáculos ya eran meno bueno solo había uno mi edad, el mas grande desapareció solo.

Leah lo abandono para irse con su amor de preparatoria y compañero se trabajo Sam Uley, todos estaban devastados como si alguien hubiera muerto pero lo cierto es que la comprendía ella lo amaba y lucho por el Edward no se enojo ni mucho menos solo me dijo "desearía ser ella"

_Flash Back_

_Estaba arreglando me para salir a la escuela cuando mi celular sonó me sorprendí al ver el identificador era muy temprano Leah todavía no salía de casa, un poco asustada conteste._

_-hola_

_-hola mi vida- se oía muy entusiasmado y yo estaba total mete confundida –podrías venir a __**casa**__- pude distinguir como resaltaba la palabra- no hay nadie por favor_

_-ok nos vemos ahí_

_Salí de casa caminado seria muy obvio si dejaba el carro frente a su casa, cuando toque me abrió con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa, me dejo pasar pero de verdad estaba confundida_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-toma lee esto- me tendí un a hoja - anda- la tome –lee en voz alta_

_-esta bien- tome aire no sabia que pasaba además tenia mucha curiosidad a si que comencé – Edward lo siento – ¿que era eso? Volteé a verlo confundida_

_-continua _

_-Edward lo siento se que esta no es la mejor manera pero no quiero peleas me voy feliz, no se si esto te lastime la verdad lo dudo tu también encontraste a alguien lo veo en tus ojos, en fin el motivo de esta es para asegurarte que estoy bien, mi abogado te visitara en unos días necesito el divorcio por favor si me quisiste dámelo encontré a mi verdadero amor Sam Diles a todos que estoy bien y que siento fallarles de esa manera pero mi felicidad es primero te quiero Leah._

_-se fue- hablo después de unos minutos_

_-yo…- su cara se descompuso ¿le dolió? Y otra vez leyendo mi mente aclaro_

_-lo siento es duro oír eso de tu boca me da miedo que un día me dejes- me abrazo contra su pecho_

_-nunca, nunca te dejare eres mi vida- tenia algo en la cabeza – que vamos hacer_

_-bueno te hable por que ya tengo un plan- me tomo de la mono y me llevo a sus cuarto, el que compartía con Leah nunca había entrado en el- ahora es nuestro_

_Tu y yo nada mas_

_-amor- no quería romper sus momento- sabes que ahora será mas difícil que venga a verte_

_-no te dije que ya tengo un plan- se sentó en la cama y me sentó sobre su regazo- jamás juzgare a Leah y estoy feliz por que ella si puede estar con su amor, pero a nosotros nos falta todavía a si que usare su abandono a nuestro favor _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-si todos creerán que estoy triste- beso mi cuello- solo y que necesitare ayuda ahí entras tu como la sobrina comprensiva y te ofrecerás a ayudarme_

_Fin Flash Back_

Por eso nadie ve extraño que entre y salga de su casa, mi papá quedo devastado y sintiendo compasión por Edward el cual actúa muy bien.

Llego la noche salí con Emm y rose a la fiesta estuve en tiempo exacto, los chicos no se emborrachan pero esta era su fiesta despedía ya que en un mes se irían a la universidad, a si que no se darían cuenta de mi ausencia, la casa de Edward estaba cerca. Todo se veía obscuro desde afuera entre por la puesta trasera la única luz era la del televisor.

-hola- méjalo de la cintura y tapo mi boca

-tonto- le dije tocándome el pecho por el susto

-ven veamos tele

No lo hicimos todo el tiempo me la pase besándolo, poco a poco comenzamos a necesitarnos, la ropa fue pesando hasta que desapareció. Esa noche hicimos el amor en repetidas ocasiones.

En la mañana me despertó mi celular. Me removí en los brazos de Edward para alcanzar el maldito aparato el se dio cuenta y tomo por mi.

-bueno- conteste molesta

_-__donde demonios estas- grito Emmett_

-que te pasa a mi no me grites

_-te desapareciste en la fiesta y me dices que no te grite- se oía muy enojado- llegue a casa y no estabas le dije a papá que te quedaste con el tío_

-estoy con el tío- volteé a ver a Edward que me sonrió –ayer ya estaban muy borrachos y me aburrí le llame para que fuera por mi- Edward me pidió el teléfono

-hola Emm… si esta conmigo… ok entonces te esperamos- colgó – viene para acá

-mmm tenia que ser-dije molesta

-ya amor pronto nada nos separara- me beso –te amo

-te amo

Nos vestimos y el comenzó a preparar el desayuno, al poco rato llego mi hermano menos enojado y se sentó con nosotros.

…

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, no se como pero mis padres lo descubrieron amenazaron con enviar ala cárcel a Edward le suplique y ellos me pusieron condiciones: la primera irme a Volterra con el tío Marco, la segunda no decirle nada a nadie, y la tercera que mi estancia fuera de 3 años.

Acepte por que no quería a Edward dentro de una prisión, no sabía nada de mis amigos ni de mi hermano solo hablaba con mamá de vez en cuando, tío Marco vio mi tristeza se acerco a mi y como necesitaba sacar eso que me comía se lo conté no se escandalizo al contario me dio su apoyo me dijo "si te ama te esperara aun si saber nada" sus palabras me ayudaron termine una carrera en administración.

Ya con 21 años podía regresar no sabia que me esperaba ¿alguien mas se entero? ¿papá cumplió su promesa? Y la mas importante ¿el me seguía amando?

En el aeropuerto de Port Angels me espera mi hermano que me recibió con un gran abrazo.

-por que te fuiste a si sin despedirte- me comenzó a reclamar y yo feliz lo extrañe mucho

Durante el camino me dijo todo lo que había ocurrido el y Rose se acababan de comprometer, Alice y Jasper tenían un año de novios, nunca comento nada de Edward y a mi me daba miedo preguntar.

-no sabes cuanto nos sorprendió que te fueras a si el mas consternado fue el tío Ed- vi mi momento

-como esta el

-bien hablamos hace una semana

-pero dices que tienes dos aquí

-si pero el esta en los Ángeles se fue –"se fue" – hey no llores por que lo haces

-perdón – me limpie las lagrimas- los extrañe

-si también nosotros

Llegue a casa y una fiesta sorpresa me esperaba. Todos estaban ahí mis amigos mis padres a los cuales odiaba en este momento pero la que me sorprendió fue Leah ¿Qué hacia aquí? Y con un bebe en brazos, todo era un recuerdo de lo que perdí, solo cruce unas palabras con mis amigos cuando me sentí sofocada me salí

Vi el camino que solía tomar para alejarme y ver a Edward cuando llegue a nuestro lugar me tire a llorar.

-no llores mi niña- oí tan claro su voz que pensé que estaba muy loca, pero cuando toco mi mejilla y las miles de descargas me recorrieron supe que no era un sueño

-¿Edward?

-si amor aquí estoy

-pero… tu- mi voz estaba muy triste –te fuiste

-si pero ya estoy aquí- me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso

-¿Cómo?

-gracias a Leah

-¿Qué?

-si regreso 3 meses después de que te fuiste estaba destrozado- me apretó mas – ella me dijo el por que te fuiste, le pregunte como lo sabia Charlie le conto. Me sugirió que me fuera a si tu papá te dejaría volver

-no te dijo nada

-me deseo que fuera feliz

-le debo mucho

-te amo- y me beso cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos- vamos Bella vámonos de aquí no podre estar lejos de ti mas tiempo

Solo asentí me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su auto cuando me subí vi a lo lejos mi casa los quería todos pero ahora solo me importaba el hombre que estaba a mi lado, ya nada prohibía nuestro amor ahora solo éramos Bella y Edward


End file.
